Bloodlust
by La Succube
Summary: La Ligue est rejointe par deux autres membres Mais n'apporteront-ils pas plus d'ennuis que d'aide, quand le lycan se laisse troubler par Gray et que l'empoisonneuse s'imisce dans le triangle Mina/Jekyll/Skinner ? Surtout que l'alter égo du bon docteur, Hyde, s'y trouve d'immoraux alliés...


Titre : Bloodlust

Fandom : League of Extraordinary Gentlemen

Pairings : HydeOFC, SkinnerOFC, MinaOFC, SkinnerJekyllMina, DorianOMC

**_J'espère que vous me surprendrez, Madame !**

Wilhemina Harker retint de justesse la réplique mordante qui lui venait aux lèvres, et se contenta de darder un regard froid sur le nouveau membre de la Ligue. Nonobstant sa profonde envie de rabattre le caquet de cet insolent chasseur, il ne serait pas de bon ton d'engager une joute verbale dès sa rencontre avec ses nouveaux collègues. Elle avait après tout passé, de loin, l'âge des immaturités de ce style, et préférait tenir sa langue pour le moment, même si la misogynie affichée d'Allan Quatermain la hérissait. Avec de la chance, les autres n'auraient pas ce comportement...

**_Deux membres doivent se joindre à notre assemblée, avant que vous ne partiez recruter les autres gentlemen réticents**. Annonça le mystérieux M, tentant visiblement d'éviter le conflit qui semblait poindre à l'horizon.

Comme si un quelconque scénariste miteux avait souhaité théâtraliser l'entrée en matière, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les cinq occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers l'ouverture, qui laissa échapper deux individus qu'ils s'empressèrent de détailler.

En tête venait une jeune femme, dont le physique avantageux attira immédiatement le regard de Skinner. Bien loin de l'attirail sobre et élégant de Mrs Harker, elle affichait sans gêne aucune une robe courte (juste au genou, quelle horreur !), noire et corsetée, au décolleté plus que suggestif, et un maquillage qui, sans être exagéré, était bien trop voyant pour une lady de haut standing. Secouant son abondante chevelure noire, elle adressa un signe de tête à son compagnon.

Celui-ci, chose étrange pour un invité à une réunion de gentlemen, et plus étrange encore pour un habitant de Londres au ciel gris, affichait une peau d'un chocolat parfait...qui jurait horriblement avec son léger costume vert acidulé, d'un mauvais goût certain. Un Stetson blanc crème complétait l'image, et si _lui_, renforçait le fier port de tête du jeune homme, il n'allait absolument pas avec le reste, et manqua de tomber quand son porteur s'inclina exagérément.

**_Pardonnez notre retard**, s'excusa-t-il avec une emphase teintée d'un accent chantant, **mais ma compagne n'a point pris soin de m'indiquer l'adresse avant que nous ne soyons irrémédiablement perdus.**

**_Tu ne peux pas employer « irrémédiablement » quand nous sommes finalement au bon endroit, c'est illogique. **Répliqua nonchalamment ladite compagne avant de se tourner vers leurs spectateurs.** Quoiqu'il en soit, bonsoir.**

Un ange passa. Puis, d'un ton masquant mal son amusement, M présenta les retardataires.

**_Mrs, et messieurs, je vous présente Miss Lucretia Arkness et Mr Axel Lacryme. gentlemen extraordinaires.**

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, et y prit ses aises alors que les arrivants étaient jaugés par leurs nouveaux collègues. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait mal à l'aise sous les regard scrutateurs et/ou appréciateurs. Enfin, Quatermain se fendit d'un commentaire. Pas vraiment amical.

**_Par ma barbe, M, faut-il que vos autres recrues soient uniquement portées sur les choses de la couche pour que nous devions recourir au service d'une... **

Le vieil homme laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais l'accusée ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille, attirant à nouveau les regards vers elle.

**_D'une prostituée **?

Skinner observa avec intérêt la jeune femme parcourir d'une démarche calme les quelques mètres la séparant de son interlocuteur, s'interrogeant sur la réplique qui ne tarderait sûrement pas. La nouvelle venue ne semblait guère femme à se laisser faire, étonnement comparable à Harker malgré leur évidente différence de milieu. Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'attendait à des dénégations glacées, il fut surpris de la réponse.

**_Si telle est effectivement la profession que j'exerce, ce n'est pas pour cela que l'on m'a engagée. J'ai d'autres talents, comme vous en aurez certainement la preuve...**

La demoiselle se détourna en direction de ses plus proches spectateurs, et le chasseur blanc retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire dédaigneux. Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand, sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil, Miss Arkness acheva :

**_...Si vous survivez à votre grand âge assez longtemps, cela va sans dire.**

L'insulte à peine masquée résonna dans l'air tel un affront, et Mina détailla avec un certain respect l'autre femme, qui n'essayait même pas de camoufler un sourire satisfait, alors que l'africain honoraire derrière elle rougissait de fureur. Il fallait du cran, et un certain talent, pour provoquer et vexer aussi magistralement un homme tant renommé. A sa gauche, Skinner semblait du même avis, et jaugeait d'un air appréciateur la nouvelle membre.

Souhaitant visiblement couper court à la conversation, leur commanditaire intervint.

**_Le sort du monde est en jeu, il reste encore deux membres à recruter. Nous n'avons guère de temps.**

* * *

** Les Reviews Sont Vos Amis !**


End file.
